At the Bottom of the Night - French Version
by Sinasta
Summary: Un soir, Ulrich rend visite à quelqu'un pour son anniversaire. L'occasion pour lui de se souvenir du passé. Des bons, mais aussi des mauvais moments. Car hélas, tous les anniversaires ne sont pas forcément joyeux... Light Yaoi One-shot William/Ulrich.


**Attention! Cette fic mentionne du yaoi (relation homme-homme). Rien de hard mais assez pour conseiller à ceux qui n'aiment pas cela de passer leur chemin. Elle n'est également pas des plus joyeuses, donc si c'est du rire que vous cherchez, vous n'avez pas forcément choisi la meilleure fic pour cela.  
**

**Voici donc mon second One-Shot sur Code Lyoko****, et ma première fic racontée à la première personne plutôt qu'à la troisième, entre autre pour essayer de changer un peu de style.**  


******Petite précision: cette fic ne prend en compte que l'histoire du Code Lyoko d'origine et ne prend pas du tout en compte la nouvelle série Code Lyoko Evolution.  
**

**Disclaimer: Évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. (Shit...)**

**Les notes sont en bas de pages**

* * *

La sensation de soudaines vibrations dans ma poche me tire des sombres pensées dans lesquelles j'étais plongé depuis un moment, m'avertissant qu'un texto vient d'arriver.

_Hey Ulrich, Joyeux Anniversaire! _

_Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en exams toute la semaine et j'ai complètement zappé._

_Fab._

_PS : chaud pour une partie ce soir ?_

Malgré les circonstances, un faible sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Sacré Fabien, il ne changera jamais. Trois jours de retard pour lui que je n'ai pas croisé en chair et en os depuis des années et il s'en veut déjà. Comparé à tous ceux que je vois quasi quotidiennement et qui ne me l'ont pas souhaité... Merci les gars ! Par moment je me demande pourquoi je me casse tellement le cul à ne pas oublier les vôtres.

A peine cette digression achevée, je m'arrête brusquement et ne peut me retenir de ma facepalmer. Laissant échapper un soupir, je reprends ma route en envoyant rapidement une réponse.

_Merci Fab._

_Désolé, je suis pas dispo ce soir. Demain si tu veux._

_Ulrich_

Glissant mon portable dans sa poche attitrée, je resonge à mon accès de colère de l'instant précédent et m'en veut encore de ma stupidité. Pour être honnête, je me fous complètement qu'on oublie de me le souhaiter, surtout en face, d'abord parce que je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre d'attention. Mais surtout, il s'avère qu'il est suivi de près par un autre anniversaire dont je me passerais bien.

C'est d'ailleurs justement pour cette raison qu'au lieu d'être à l'entraînement comme tous les vendredi soirs, je suis dehors en train d'arpenter les rues sombres de Paris. Non pas que je sois dans les quartiers malfamés mais nous sommes fin janvier, en plein milieu de l'hiver, et la nuit est tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. J'avance d'un pas constant vers ma destination malgré le vent froid qui mord constamment mon visage et la fine plaque de verglas au sol qui s'amuse régulièrement à essayer de me faire glisser. Au moins le ciel est clair ; pas de pluie ni de flocons de neige en train de tomber pour compléter le tableau, encore que cela conviendrait limite mieux à l'ambiance morose de la soirée.

Si je ne cède pas à l'envie de rentrer chez moi pour me mettre au chaud, c'est parce que j'ai un rendez-vous. Je vais rendre visite à mon ex…

Non, pas Yumi. Elle et moi sommes certes sortis ensemble mais uniquement pour bien vite nous rendre compte que nous n'étions pas aussi amoureux que nous le pensions. Il avait fallu moins de six mois pour nous convaincre de redevenir simplement 'amis et c'est tout'. Une vraie relation est une où les sentiments ne disparaissent pas aussi rapidement. Avec le recul, je dirais que nous avons bel et bien fait tous les deux une fixette sur l'autre mais que cela tenait plus de la curiosité d'ado que du véritable amour. Suite à cette séparation, je m'étais dit qu'il me faudrait un moment pour trouver la personne qui saurait vraiment faire battre mon cœur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je l'avais déjà rencontrée et que nous serions en couple à peine un an et demi plus tard.

Me voilà enfin arrivé à destination, et comme à mon habitude, je lance la même phrase pour m'annoncer.

« Salut William… »

William. Si le jour de notre rencontre, on m'avait dit que lui et moi deviendrions ne serait-ce que de simples amis, je ne sais pas si cela m'aurait dégouté ou fait hurler de rire. Peut-être les deux. Il faut dire que les circonstances de ce premier contact n'avaient pas vraiment été les meilleures. Franchement, qui aurait envie de faire ami-ami avec un type qui, non content de débarquer de nulle part avec une réputation peu flatteuse, ne montre aucun scrupule à draguer ouvertement la fille de vos rêves sous vos propres yeux ? La seule chose qu'il m'inspirait à l'époque était l'envie de lui coller mon poing au milieu de la figure. C'est vous dire si les choses ont évolué par la suite. Oh, ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain, croyez-moi. Notre relation a progressivement évolué avec le temps et là encore, il n'y a qu'avec le recul que je m'en aperçois.

Bien évidemment, il y a d'abord eu l'épisode XANA. Malgré toute la haine que j'avais pour lui, il était impossible de nier que sous ses faux airs de racaille débile du bahut, il avait des talents et des qualités que l'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez lui au premier regard. Il l'avait prouvé en nous sauvant la mise à plusieurs reprises, ce qui avait même fini par nous convaincre de le laisser intégrer l'équipe. Nul d'entre nous n'aurait pu imaginer la catastrophe qui allait se produire peu après.

A l'époque, Odd plaisantait en disant qu'à force de nous battre pour les beaux yeux de Yumi, nous finirions par essayer de nous entretuer pour de bon. Grâce à XANA, ce n'était plus une blague.

Pendant de longues semaines, il nous a fallu combattre un William xanatifié, une situation face à laquelle j'étais constamment partagé. Une partie de moi se réjouissait presque de ce qui lui arrivait. C'était l'occasion de me défouler contre lui, de régler les comptes avec celui qui adorait me tourner en ridicule devant tout le monde et de lui faire sentir toute la rage que j'emmagasinais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de me voler ma bien-aimée. Si les autres m'avaient laissé faire, je pense que j'aurais un jour pu succomber à la tentation de l'éliminer _définitivement_ d'une façon ou d'une autre au prétexte que je n'aurais pas eu le choix.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour lui. Se retrouver ainsi contrôlé par l'ennemi sans pouvoir résister fait partie de ces choses que je ne souhaiterai jamais à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi. Si par malheur il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il pouvait alors se voir en train d'essayer de tuer ses 'amis' ou de semer la destruction au nom d'une intelligence artificielle ayant pété un câble. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que doit ressentir quelqu'un dans une telle situation. Et alors que nous nous battions contre l'original, mettre en place sa réplique nous en avait appris plus sur lui, son passé, sa famille… des informations qui, bien qu'anodines au premier abord, jetaient une nouvelle lumière sur lui, nous faisant prendre conscience à quel point nous le connaissions si peu.

Lorsqu'enfin nous avons réussi à le sauver des griffes de XANA, même si j'étais perplexe quant au retour de mon rival en amour, j'étais également heureux d'être parvenu à le tirer de là. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à le considérer comme un ami, en particulier si les hostilités venaient à reprendre entre nous, mais j'étais au moins prêt à lui laisser une chance.

Plus tard, entre la défaite finale de XANA et le début de ma relation officielle avec Yumi, j'étais aux anges. En fait, le seul point noir au tableau, c'était William. Non pas dans le sens où il avait recommencé à me pourrir la vie. C'était même tout le contraire.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'étais mort d'inquiétude à son sujet. Nous l'étions tous.

La terrible expérience qu'il avait vécue sur Lyoko l'avait bien plus marqué que nous ne le suspections et la brutalité avec laquelle nous l'avons sorti de l'équipe comme la dernière des merdes à son retour n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Son moral était au plus bas, à la limite de la dépression, et nous avions une grande part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Nous avons donc tous décidé d'aller vers lui et de l'aider à se reprendre en main. Je dois avouer que j'aurais probablement été plus réticent s'il n'avait pas arrêté de draguer Yumi après que celle-ci ait ouvertement mis les choses au clair avec lui.

C'est au cours des deux années qui suivirent que notre relation a vraiment changé. L'absence de rivalité entre nous nous permettait enfin de passer du temps ensemble sans nous sauter à la gorge au bout d'à peine dix secondes. Une bonne nouvelle car entre sa période de xanatification et sa dépression, il avait complètement loupé sa seconde et s'était retrouvé dans ma classe. Je vous laisse imaginer l'ambiance qui aurait plané sur la salle de cours si nous avions toujours été en aussi mauvais termes dans ces circonstances.

Le temps nous a permis d'apprendre à nous connaître et à voir en l'autre tout ce que la haine nous cachait par le passé. Derrière l'image d'une ordure finie s'est peu à peu dessiné un portrait beaucoup plus réaliste et flatteur. Sa manière de ne jamais laisser tomber ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis, de s'investir à fond dans ce qui l'intéresse, peu importe les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui, ou encore ses relations souvent compliquées avec ses parents étaient tant de points communs qui nous rapprochaient et nous permettaient de mieux nous comprendre. Points communs auxquels s'ajoutaient toutes les qualités que je ne lui connaissais ou ne lui reconnaissais pas jusqu'alors. Ses talents de bricoleurs, son côté sportif, sa capacité à se motiver en toutes circonstances, son humour… la liste serait trop longue pour la compléter, on y serait encore dans une heure. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il avait aussi des défauts, en particulier sa tendance à démarrer au quart de tour lorsqu'il se sentait agressé par une personne qu'il connaissait peu ou pas du tout.

Après être passés de rivaux à ennemis mortels puis à simples connaissances, nous avons ainsi fini par devenir de très proches amis, sa réintégration définitive au sein du groupe et son redoublement faisant que nous passions énormément de temps ensemble. Il avait même fini par se mettre aux arts martiaux, une manière pour lui aussi de se défouler et de pouvoir rivaliser amicalement avec moi, même si notre écart d'expérience le désavantageait grandement. Toutefois, nous n'étions vraiment que des amis appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il ne soupçonnait pas plus que moi la tournure que notre relation allait prendre.

C'est au cours des vacances d'été entre la première et la terminale que j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour lui allaient plus loin que je n'en étais conscient. J'aurais pu m'en douter assez vite, il y avait des signes. Vous savez, quand vous passez deux longs mois sans voir vos amis qui sont partis au loin alors que vous êtes là puis qui reviennent quand vous partez vous-même en voyage, vous finissez toujours par penser à eux en vous disant 'Tiens, j'ai hâte de le ou la revoir'. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas une fois de temps en temps qu'il me venait en tête, c'était en quasi-permanence et ce après même pas trois jours de vacances sans le croiser. Au départ je mettais ça sur le compte de notre nouvelle amitié grandissante mais j'ai très vite eu la preuve claire et indiscutable que ce n'était pas que ça. Pour faire simple, disons que quand vous vous mettez à faire _CE _genre de rêve presque tous les jours et avec à chaque fois la même personne, c'est soit que vous êtes amoureux, soit que vous êtes un obsédé en manque qui fait une fixette sur un bon coup potentiel. Dans mon cas, j'ai estimé être suffisamment sain d'esprit pour mettre de côté la réponse B.

J'avoue que la première fois que c'est arrivé, j'étais quand même un tant soit peu choqué. Pas tant par le fait de m'imaginer en pleine action avec un autre homme. J'avais depuis longtemps réalisé que je n'étais pas insensible au charme de certains garçons et l'idée de sortir ou d'avoir des rapports avec un mec ne me dégoutait absolument pas. Non, le sexe de l'autre n'était pas la question et ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. La principale surprise, c'était que cet homme soit William précisément. Comme je le disais plus tôt, qui ne serait pas étonné de subitement avoir le béguin pour un ancien rival cherchant à l'époque à piquer votre partenaire ? Et le vrai choc est venu quand je me suis aperçu à quel point revenir sur ces rêves agités me faisait sourire… et dresser le chapiteau au passage.

Il fallait se l'admettre, j'étais clairement amoureux de lui, et les nuits suivantes balayèrent tout doute qui pouvait encore subsister.

C'est ainsi qu'après deux mois de vacances à attendre impatiemment nos retrouvailles, la rentrée des classes était enfin arrivée. Toutefois, je n'ai pas eu assez de cran pour aborder le sujet et je me suis contenté d'apprécier à nouveau sa compagnie le temps de rassembler assez de courage pour lui avouer la force de mes sentiments. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'au cours de notre séance d'entraînement privée à la fin de la première semaine, il me fasse exactement la confession que je n'osais faire moi-même.

Ces quelques mots plein de magie et le premier baiser qui suivit resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. C'était le début d'une relation féérique qui aura duré trois ans et demi et pleine de souvenirs extraordinaires, même si hélas celle-ci a dû rester secrète pendant tout ce temps.

Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, faire mon coming-out ne m'a jamais effrayé. Malgré les tensions qui nous opposent de temps à autres, je sais que mes parents m'aiment, y compris mon père avec son balai dans le cul, et qu'ils n'auraient aucune objection à me voir sortir avec un garçon. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en était pas de même pour ceux de William qui n'étaient pas vraiment ouverts d'esprit sur ce sujet comme sur bien d'autres. A l'époque, il m'avait raconté que s'ils apprenaient la nouvelle, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le jeter hors de chez eux et à l'abandonner à son propre sort. Ayant eu l'occasion de les rencontrer à deux ou trois reprises sous couvert d'être un simple ami venu bosser chez lui pour un projet de cours, je pense bien qu'il n'exagérait pas. Sur le principe, nous étions tous les deux prêts à assumer pleinement notre relation mais pour que l'équation soit complète, il faut prendre en compte le fait que nous étions face à une période charnière de notre vie.

Un an plus tard, ce serait le bac et nous avions tous les deux des projets pour la suite. Ecole d'ingénieur pour moi, école de commerce pour lui. Inutile de préciser que l'une comme l'autre affichent des frais de scolarité très élevés et qu'avoir le soutien de ses parents aide énormément. Et aussi fort que soient nos sentiments au début de notre relation, nous étions suffisamment honnêtes et clairvoyants pour admettre que celle-ci pouvait très bien s'arrêter du jour au lendemain et qu'il serait débile de lui faire risquer aussi gros alors que nous serions peut-être séparés avant même la fin de la terminale. En conséquence, nous avons décidé de ronger notre frein, de rester discrets pendant quelques années et de faire en sorte de ne pas planter nos études afin d'être diplômés et indépendants dès que possible. Si nous étions toujours ensemble ce jour-là, alors nous pourrions révéler la vérité sans craindre à première vue de conséquence trop importante.

Et c'est ainsi que trois ans et demi durant, nous sommes restés officiellement de très bons amis pour ne devenir un couple qu'une fois à l'écart de toute paire d'yeux indiscrète. Durant tout ce temps, seuls furent au courant nos plus proches amis en qui nous avions une confiance aveugle. Comme nous nous y attendions, aucun membre du groupe de Lyoko n'y trouva à redire même si tous furent quand même assez surpris par la nouvelle, en particulier Yumi qui était même un peu mal à l'aise de voir ses anciens prétendants finir ensemble. Odd ne ratait jamais une occasion de la chambrer en disant que si tous les mecs qui s'intéressaient à elle viraient homos, elle n'était pas prête de trouver son Roméo. Et malgré la discrétion dont nous devions constamment faire preuve, nos sentiments ne faiblissaient pas et nos projets scolaires se déroulaient à merveille, nous offrant de belles perspectives pour l'avenir. Nous avions même la chance que toutes nos écoles soient dans le même quartier universitaire ce qui nous permettait de continuer à nous voir tous presque quotidiennement pour le déjeuner.

Hélas, tout a une fin…

J'imagine que vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu briser un amour qui semblait pourtant si fort. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mener notre couple jusqu'à la séparation? A qui la faute ?

En fait, tout s'est passé il y a six ans. Ce lundi soir là, j'étais seul, cloîtré dans ma chambre, occupé à réviser. Et pour cause, j'étais en pleine semaine d'exams de fin de semestre et je comptais bien faire tout mon possible pour ne pas les rater. Conformément à notre souhait de devenir indépendants dès que possible, nous avions établi une règle simple. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous était en période d'examens, l'autre devait lui foutre la paix et le laisser bosser afin de ne pas le gêner. En revanche, le premier ne devait évidemment pas lui en vouloir de sortir s'amuser pendant ce temps là. C'est ainsi que de son côté, William était tranquillement en ville en compagnie d'Odd et de sa copine. Leur programme était d'aller au cinéma, puis de manger en ville avant de rejoindre d'autres amis dans un bar à proximité.

Je suppose que vous devinez la suite ? William rencontre quelqu'un et finit par me larguer. Croyez-moi, je serais le premier heureux qu'il m'ait simplement quitté pour un ou une inconnue mais aucun de nous n'a jamais plaqué l'autre. La réalité est bien pire.

En quittant la pizzeria où ils s'étaient rassasiés, le trio s'est fait aborder par cinq types qui les avaient vu sortir et leur ont 'gentiment' demandé un peu d'argent. Avec ces deux têtes brulées d'Odd et de William, le ton est très vite monté jusqu'à ce que le groupe qui les emmerdait ne décide d'en venir aux mains. Bien que l'un d'entre eux soit resté à l'écart du combat, les autres étaient quand même à quatre contre trois, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Évidemment, personne aux alentours n'est venu leur prêter main forte comme c'est toujours le cas. Tout aurait pu en rester à une simple rixe. Sauf que deux de leurs agresseurs ont fini par dégainer des couteaux à cran d'arrêt.

Ce n'est que lorsque les lames ont commencé à danser que les témoins restés à l'écart ont décidé d'intervenir. Même s'ils n'ont pas pu empêcher ces ordures de fuir, nul ne voulant se frotter à leurs armes, ils ont permis à Odd de s'en tirer avec 'seulement' quelques lacérations et sa copine avec de gros hématomes. Car oui, même elle s'est fait cogner par ces salopards. Quant à William, il n'a pas eu autant de chance. Trois coups l'ont atteint sévèrement au torse dont deux ont perforé son poumon gauche. Et malgré la vitesse à laquelle les secours sont arrivés sur les lieux et l'ont emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, il était trop tard à leur arrivée là-bas pour faire quoi que ce soit.

William est mort ce soir là. Loin de moi. Tué par une bande de connards qui voulaient un peu de pognon.

…

A l'heure où le drame s'est produit, j'étais déjà au pays des rêves. A mon réveil, je suis parti pour mon école, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer mon portable sur le chemin. En sortant de la salle d'examen peu après midi, je pensais rejoindre les autres afin d'aller manger tous ensemble au resto U comme chaque jour. J'ai tout de suite compris en apercevant les autres que quelque chose clochait. Primo, tous tiraient une tête d'enterrement comme je ne leur en avais jamais vu. Et secundo, William n'était pas avec eux…

Je vous laisse imaginer mon état quand ils m'ont annoncé la terrible nouvelle. A cet instant, mon monde s'est écroulé. Inutile de vous dire que mes larmes ont coulé à flot. En une semaine, j'ai pleuré assez pour toute une vie.

Il m'a fallu un an pour m'en remettre véritablement. Une longue année durant laquelle je me forçais à ne rien montrer à personne, préférant que les autres agissent comme si tout était normal plutôt que de leur en parler. J'ai parfaitement conscience que leur sympathie et leurs attentions partiraient d'une bonne intention, mais indirectement ils me rappelleraient au passage ce qui m'arrivait alors que je souhaitais justement être capable de penser à autre chose. Il n'y a qu'avec l'équipe Lyoko que je m'autorisais à en parler et que je laissais mes larmes couler librement.

Entre temps, le seul membre du groupe à ne pas avoir pris part à l'agression s'était rendu aux autorités, expliquant que s'il avait bien aidé ses amis pour le racket en intimidant leurs victimes, il n'avait jamais souhaité en arriver à se battre et que finir comme complice d'un meurtre pesait énormément sur sa conscience. Sur ses indications, ses complices ont été arrêtés puis jugés. Alors que tous les autres pourrissent encore derrière les barreaux, lui a semble t'il bénéficié d'un minimum de clémence de la part des autorités en raison de sa non-participation au combat et de sa coopération. A ma connaissance, il a depuis été libéré et a quitté de la région afin d'éviter toutes représailles s'il était découvert qu'il avait balancé. Et si je ne peux toujours pas me résoudre à lui pardonner ce qui s'est passé, je lui suis au moins reconnaissant d'avoir fait preuve d'assez d'humanité pour que le crime ne reste pas impuni.

Au final, le seul point positif dans ce drame, si l'on souhaite vraiment en trouver un, c'est que William est mort en ayant toujours l'amour de ses parents.

…

Cela fait aujourd'hui six ans jour pour jour que William a été tué.

Faire passer la pilule n'avait vraiment pas été facile et même moi qui suis le premier à dire que le suicide est une énorme connerie, je l'ai envisagé pendant un bref instant. C'est en imaginant l'avoinée que me mettrait William là-haut si j'osais faire cela que j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Au fond de moi, je sais que s'il pouvait parler, il me ferait comprendre que je ne dois pas rester bloqué dans le passé, qu'il veut que je continue à profiter de la vie au maximum et que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et à chérir comme c'était le cas avec lui. Et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'ai oublié pour autant.

Comme chaque année, me voici sur sa tombe pour lui raconter ma vie, lui parler de nos amis communs et surtout lui dire combien il me manque terriblement. La plupart des gens penseraient à tort que j'ai tourné la page mais non. Elle ne se tournera jamais ; le chapitre ne sera jamais fini. Aussi terrible que soit une rupture, elle a au moins l'avantage de se baser sur le principe que l'un des deux n'est plus amoureux et que l'autre sait qu'il lui faudra se faire une raison, même si c'est parfois insupportablement long et difficile. Dans un cas comme le mien, les sentiments sont toujours là et ne disparaitront très certainement jamais. Pourtant, j'ai conscience que même s'il avait survécu, nous aurions pu être amenés à nous séparer, peut-être même dès le lendemain. Hélas, nul ne le saura jamais.

Cela fait partie de ces questions qui resteront éternellement sans réponse, au premier rang desquelles vient celle-ci : si j'avais été là, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? L'agression aurait-elle eu lieu quand même ? Serait-il mort malgré tout ? Le serais-je à sa place ? Le serions-nous tous les deux ? Ou au contraire, personne ne serait-il mort ?... Peut-être que me présence n'aurait pas changé le résultat mais au moins, j'aurais été présent à ses côtés pour entendre ses dernières paroles ou pour échanger un baiser d'adieu avec lui. Au final, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Au lieu de cela, ses dernières paroles à mon égard avaient été 'A demain midi !'. C'est entre autre à cause de ces trois mots que je reste convaincu que si le destin ou un quelconque dieu existe, il a un horrible sens de l'humour.

Une autre raison qui me pousse à dire cela est que la mort de William est survenue trois jours après mon anniversaire. J'ai beau chercher, à part les faire tomber pile le même jour, je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen de donner un goût amer à tous les 'Joyeux Anniversaire !' et autres phrases du même genre qui me sont adressées chaque année. Évidemment, je ne peux pas en vouloir aux gens, d'autant que la plupart d'entre eux n'est même pas au courant de toute cette histoire, mais cela ne rend pas ces paroles moins douloureuses pour autant. Sans parler du fait que cette année-là, en raison de mes examens, nous avions reporté la fête en mon honneur une semaine plus tard, histoire de vraiment pouvoir en profiter. A la place, j'ai eu droit au pire enterrement de ma vie.

Son enterrement…

Ça aussi, c'est un effet secondaire terrible qu'a eu cette tragédie. Je ne compte pas le nombre de souvenirs merveilleux que ces trois ans et demi passés avec lui m'ont laissés. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que je me remémore ces instants, les mêmes images finissent toujours par arriver. D'abord celle de la cérémonie et de ce son cercueil fermé au centre de l'église. Mais surtout, celle de son corps sans vie auquel le groupe et moi avions été rendre hommage aux pompes funèbres. Voir ainsi le cadavre de celui ou celle que l'on aime… Je ne le souhaite à personne, surtout à cet âge là. J'ai beau avoir appris à penser à lui et à en parler sans fondre en larmes, la douleur est encore là, probablement pour toujours.

Venir ainsi sur sa tombe tous les ans est devenu un rituel pour moi ; ma manière personnelle d'honorer sa mémoire, comme un dernier échange entre deux amoureux séparés par la mort. Les autres membres de l'équipe Lyoko, les seuls à être au courant de l'aspect intime de cette histoire, eux qui ont toujours été présents pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles, ont toutefois la sympathie de respecter ce moment de recueillement personnel et d'intimité.

…

« Je t'aime. »

C'est par ces deux mots qui avaient scellé notre union il y a bientôt dix ans que je conclue à chaque fois ma visite. Ils sont et resteront toujours les plus importants dans tout ce que je lui raconte.

Tournant sur moi-même, je me dirige alors vers la sortie du cimetière, tentant tant bien que mal de réchauffer mon corps que le vent et le froid n'ont pas épargné pendant tout le temps passé ici. Un deuxième rendez-vous m'attend ; une autre tradition initiée par Odd, faisant suite à la première. Comme chaque année, vu l'heure, il doit déjà être avec Aelita, Yumi et Jérémy en train de m'attendre au restaurant où nous allions régulièrement tous les six. Un moment de convivialité tous ensemble pour nous rappeler de William mais sans se laisser aller à la déprime. Et comme Odd l'avait souligné lui-même, il aurait effectivement aimé que son souvenir mène à des rires plutôt qu'à des larmes.

De nombreux couples croisent ma route et je finis même par tomber sur deux anciens amis de l'école d'ingénieurs, tous deux en compagnie de leur copine respective. La discussion s'achève rapidement, non sans que l'un d'entre eux me demande si j'ai enfin quelqu'un dans ma vie. Répondant que non, j'ajoute au passage ma phrase habituelle sur le ton de la plaisanterie : 'Je ne souhaite ma vie amoureuse à personne'. Ils se contentent alors de rire brièvement et de me souhaiter bonne chance ainsi qu'une bonne soirée. S'ils savaient ce que cette réplique signifie vraiment…

Reprenant ma route, je leur souhaite toutefois intérieurement bonne chance pour la suite à eux aussi car je sais à quel point tout peut dramatiquement basculer en un seul instant.

Un type dont le nom m'échappe disait qu'on ne connaît jamais la vraie valeur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un tant qu'on ne l'a pas perdu…

J'ai appris cette leçon de la pire manière qui soit. Et je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir à la vivre comme moi…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Je vous avais prévenu que c'était pas une fic réjouissante. Malheureusement, elle s'inspire en grande partie d'une histoire vraie, et c'est pourquoi je dédie cette fic à la mémoire du vrai William qui a hélas connu le même destin tragique que celui raconté ici.  
**

**Le titre est une référence au superbe RPG "Chrono Trigger", plus précisément à une musique assez triste qui colle bien à l'ambiance globale de la fic.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
